A substrate processing apparatus of this type in which an operation recipe (process recipe) is displayed on a display screen of the apparatus body is known. On a list of steps of the process recipe, steps are displayed in different colors, for example, a step which is completed in its execution is displayed in blue and a step which is being executed is displayed in red. The progress status of the process recipe is thus shown.